


[授权翻译]Bury My Old Soul, and Dance on its Grave

by blankeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist!Sam, Boy King!Sam, Community: sammessiah, Consort!Dean, Hell, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest-Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankeyes/pseuds/blankeyes
Summary: Dean对他能将Sam推多远心知肚明。（为2011敌圣诞活动而写）
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[授权翻译]Bury My Old Soul, and Dance on its Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bury My Old Soul, and Dance on its Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193656) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



头顶的人间一片废墟。

Dean清楚这些，是因为他去看过。如今地狱与人间之间有不止一扇敞开的大门，威严的哨兵把守着它们，防止人类或者恶魔闲晃到不该去的地方。但Dean不受这些规定限制。

他可以随意来去。Sam清楚最好不要试图控制他的行动。

地球一片废墟，但人们还活着。Dean知道保护他们活下来的是Sam，尽管某种程度上来说也是他造成的这种恶果。仍有幸存者，幸存者们仍能重建，但重建的过程缓慢。天启摧毁了一切城市、政府、科技，人类星星点点衣衫褴褛地散布在地球各处。

但他们活着。几年乃至几十年后，他们终于缓慢地建设出新的世界：新社群，新技术，全新的文明于已逝文明中孕育而出。

Dean喜欢时不时地去看看。小心又谨慎。隐姓埋名。他喜欢遮着面部示人，这样就没人能认出他来，进而也就没人问他为什么几十年过去了他一点没变。如果被人知道他已基本不算人类，他们会动怒的。

要是再被他们知道Dean不单单是幸存者，还是地狱之王的配偶，估计他们就会立马一刀戳进他心脏了。

但Dean依旧默默关注着人类。他潜行于他们之中，提醒自己付出的代价基本值得，然后返回他来时的地方。

他总是会回去。

\- — - — - — - — -

地狱相比人间，是更为广袤壮丽的国度。

Dean花了很长时间来接受这一点——毕竟地狱从来不是他的理想旅游胜地，而且他不怎么想回忆起第一次到这儿的情景——但在高墙的这边，地狱看起来很美。一旦从刑罚室脱出，只消对这宫殿、土地、沿地平线起伏的血红山峦一瞥……地狱美得摄人心魄。

Dean怀疑这里的美学建构是Sam的杰作。他还记得恶魔对地狱的描述，那时他和Sam还是人类，每天过着猎猎魔、在如今已灰飞烟灭的公路上飞驰的生活。

他记得Sam的声音——尽管说话的不是Sam——描绘了一幅生动恐怖的蓝图。血肉和骨头。一座监牢。

但地狱如今截然不同，这是Sam的功劳。他也许是为了Dean才这么做的。

如果真是这样，这就足够让Dean感激不尽了。

\- — - — - — - — -

地狱有一项基本原则是“可远观不可亵玩”。Dean在Sam的宫殿走廊里穿行时，对恶魔和卑躬屈膝的仆从匆匆退下已经习以为常。

看来执行倒不像制度本身那么病态。

取决于Sam的心情，在Dean肩膀上一个不小心的触碰可能导致普通重要事项级别的惩罚或者永堕地狱深渊级别的惩罚。或者更糟：上次有Sam以外的人碰了Dean，仆人们花了一个月才打理干净。

Dean近来抵抗力强了一些，但当时Sam突如其来的暴行还是让他呕吐不止。他记得自己跑向反方向吐空胃袋，Sam随后跟来，眼里既是黑暗的怒火，又是狗狗眼的歉意。

Sam的怒火不是冲着Dean而来，发泄对象永远不会是Dean。然后Sam开始道歉，声音低沉厚重：“你本不该看到那一幕的。”

Sam的道歉只属于Dean一人。

\- — - — - — - — -

现在距那件大事变已经过去好几十年了。也许更久，可能已有几个世纪。地狱中的时间流逝与人间不同。

总之已经久到足以令Dean把大部分人性扔在一旁。准确地说，他不是恶魔，只是与从前不同，地狱改造了他， _Sam_ 改造了他。Sam每触碰他一次，Dean都会变得更像……什么东西，他也不确定到底是什么。最近他照镜子时，眼中的绿色比正常状态更为闪耀，就算黑灯瞎火，他也能看清镜子中的自己。

他的眼睛永远不会变成Sam的金色，但也永远不会同人类一样。

Dean发现自己并不怎么在乎这件事。

\- — - — - — - — -

Dean发现，有些恶魔比别的要更为恶毒。

很多恶魔都对Sam的温和政策适应良好，他们上交了刑具，转而去生产岗位工作，建设而非摧毁。可能这只是那些Sam掌权时还没有陷入太深的灵魂。

还有另外一些被邪恶、扭曲和恶行玷污了的恶魔，明显渴望回到所谓“旧日美好时光”。Dean能从他们眼里的嘲讽憎恶中认出他们，从他们看 _他_ 的方式中认出他们：仿佛正在想象如果把手放在Dean身上会发生什么事，仿佛知道他尖叫时会有多美。

Dean并不畏惧这些怪物。以Sam的能力收拾他们小菜一碟，哈，就连Dean自己也能把他们教训得七荤八素。Sam每日都把Dean的灵魂缠得更紧，Dean觉得如有必要，他现在应该可以在战斗中碾压这些混蛋。

但他不必这么做。只要Sam还在保护他，他就永远不需要验证自己的理论。

再说，Dean有个计划。计划完成日，就是这部分恶魔全部毁灭之时。

\- — - — - — - — -

Baal是名单上的第一个。

Baal喜欢穿那种有漂亮脸蛋和高大身材的人，而且他现在的形态——囿于Sam的命令，恶魔不能穿人类宿主，所以只是用血肉和幻象精心制作的类人外表——还挺有吸引力。男性，强壮，优美，比Dean稍微高几英寸。

他最近看Dean的眼神比平时更意味深长，眼中流露出精光和一丝反叛。正是Dean所需要的目标。

“画像也许不会保存太久，但却能给随时随地欣赏提供不少便利，”十分钟的凝视之后，Dean开口道。

他站在一扇石窗前，俯视着宫殿的南墙。窗外一片黑暗，云层爆裂出充斥着力量的血红闪电。正值夜晚。Baal在走廊中尊敬地与Dean保持一定距离，但他看向Dean的眼神中并无任何尊敬可言。Dean嘴角绽出一个恶毒并期待的微笑，但很快压下了这个表情。

他向后倚去，没有抱起胳膊，而是将双臂半歇在窗沿，手指环住两边的石头。他维持着打开的姿势，没有威胁。他把双腿张开，恰到好处地不致使邀请意味过于明显而让猎物觉察出圈套。

Baal带着谨慎的假笑走近。

“画像没法表现出半分魅力，”Baal流利地接道，“或是半分可能性。”

Dean把头转向Baal的方向，假装不情不愿地好奇话里的意思。

“你在我身上看到了可能性？”

“当然了。”Baal答道，向前凑近了一步。他还没有近到违反规定的地步。他很快就会上钩的。

“什么的可能性？”Dean问道。他一副无辜的表情，闪着大眼睛，诚实地看着Baal。

“哦，”Baal欣赏地咕噜道，“哦，你 _是_ 个危险的生物，骨子里刻着诱惑，是不是？”

Dean把脸上的表情换成忧惧。他没有改变姿势，但装出了一副很逼真的恐惧的样子。

“我不认为你应该像刚才那样说话，”Dean说道，“Sam可能会——”

“Sam不在这儿，”Baal诱哄道。“这里只有你和我，小东西。而且就是聊天罢了，闲谈能有什么可怕的呢？”

有很多可怕的地方，Dean想，这比他以为的还要简单。

“没有什么可怕的，”Dean承认道。他微微直起身子，但没有从窗户边走开。Baal又向前迈了一步， _现在_ 终于有进展了。他已经靠近到足够进行肢体接触，Dean故意让视线落在Baal的嘴上——薄唇，完美的牙齿，无言的冷笑——然后猛地看回Baal的眼睛，仿佛害怕被抓住。

Baal的凝视中闪过掠夺的狂热，证明他已经接收到了所有Dean想要让他接收的信息。

“再跟我多说说，”Dean悄声道。Baal站得更近，现在他的意图已昭然若揭。

Dean把思维——灵魂——伸展开来，找到了联结他和弟弟的那条发光的力量纽带。

‘ _Sam_ ，’他呼唤道。他没有用紧急的语调，反正Sam无论如何都会过来的。

Baal大笑起来，前倾侵入Dean的空间，声音安静又恼怒。

“你惹上麻烦了，”Baal沉声。“不该引诱。我会对像你这样的王后做的事情……”

他的话是承诺，是充满暴力、色欲、失控和邪恶的欲望。

“你不该这样说话，”Dean阴沉道。“如果Sam听见这些话，你必死无疑。或者更糟。”

“那我猜我可得小声点。”Baal低语，抚上Dean的脸颊。

“把你的手从他脸上拿开，然后往一边滚。”

Sam的声音在走廊尽头回响。阴影与原始的力量沿着地板延伸，触向Dean和他蒙在鼓里的猎物。闪电和轰响的雷声在墙壁中翻滚。

窗外，天色昏暗下来。

Baal睁大眼睛，低头瞪着Dean。他露出震惊背叛的表情，他知道自己被下套了。

Baal快速不着痕迹地从他身边退了几步，Dean忍下微笑的冲动。

“Dean，”Sam的声音因充满占有欲的愤怒而扭曲变调。“我希望你回到我们的房间里等着我。”

“都听你的，Sammy，”Dean说道。他让自己的声音保持轻柔，然后匆匆离开。

\- — - — - — - — -

“Baal怎么样了？”Dean在Sam踏过门坎，走进他们同住的宽敞套房时问道。

“没了，”Sam答道，“他不会再来烦你了。”

Sam的衣服干干净净。他的衬衫上没有血迹，脸上也没有，没有任何肉眼可见的迹象能证明他兄弟刚结束的那场报复泄愤的暴行。

“我觉得我自己就能搞定他，”Dean说道。Sam喉咙里发出不悦的低沉声音，而这就是Dean得到的全部警示。

下一秒他立刻被钉在地板上，背部抗议着冲撞，脑袋因为突如其来的下坠晕头转向。压在他身上的Sam很沉，愉悦又熟悉，Dean立刻将双腿打得更开好让Sam贴住他。布料在Sam寻找合适的位置时沙沙作响。

“你还好吗，Sammy？”Dean问道，有点喘不过气。Sam还没怎么碰他，但他的老二已经在刚刚的过程中表现得很有兴趣了。他的皮肤因贪婪的期待而发红。

他爱Sam——他 _一直_ 爱着Sam——他为Sam仍能在皮肤下游走的黑暗力量中保持温柔而惊叹。但眼下这种情形是Dean的最爱，他能看到标记领土的怒火在Sam眼中慢慢郁积。他知道Sam将会变得粗暴，明确宣示主权。

今晚Sam触碰他的方式将会毫无温柔可言。

Sam没有回答Dean的问题，而是咆哮出声，随后他的嘴唇落在了Dean的喉咙上。他的嘴唇很温暖，灼热的呼吸打在Dean的皮肤上，牙齿逼近Dean下颌处敏感的软肉。Dean喘息出声，挺起腰，头向后甩去——Sam的手无处不在，一刻不停地触碰着他，Dean立刻瘫软下来。

然后Sam的嘴离开了，他用鼻子磨蹭着Dean的下颌，嘴唇轻擦着Dean的耳朵。

“你属于谁？”Sam嘶声道，猛地拽住Dean的衬衫将布料扯开，纽扣蹦了一地。他将手掌贴在Dean的皮肤上。

“你，Sammy，”Dean喘息，手指穿过Sam的头发将他拉入一个吻。Sam接受了这个吻，把它变得更热烈更粗暴，当他后撤时Dean说道：“只属于你。”

“ _我的_ 。”Sam同意道，他在毁了衬衫的同时立马又撕了Dean的裤子。

Dean在Sam进入时哭叫出声，扬起脖颈发出愉悦的喘息。Sam将他钉在地板上，手掌在他屁股上留下淤青，嘴唇在能触碰到的所有皮肤上留下咬痕。Dean把腿环在Sam腰上向上迎合——催促Sam愈进愈深——Sam动作得越来越重，越来越快，不顾一切地引领着节奏。

Dean觉得敞开，被拥有，他在Sam的高潮终于到来将二人推过顶峰时再次哭叫出声。

\- — - — - — - — -

“这可是我最喜欢的裤子，”Dean在他四小时后套上一条新的（完好无损的）牛仔裤时抱怨道。

“或许你去给恶魔煽风点火 _之前_ 就该想到这个后果，”Sam还击。他的声音很平静，但仍然立刻抓住了Dean的注意力。Dean对他弟弟脸上呈现出的了然感到惊讶。

“没想到我这么好懂啊，”Dean尴尬地承认。没必要否认Sam的指控。

“Dean，”Sam的眼神中充满警告的意味，但他穿过房间意味深长地将手环在Dean腰上，又昭示出喜爱。“如果你想让我杀掉Baal，直接说就可以了。”

“那样的话还有什么意思呢？”Dean调笑道。但当Sam的神色没有转好——反而更阴沉了——Dean严肃道：“我没有想到你会杀掉你的心腹大将之一仅仅因为他恐吓我。”

“我会为你做任何事，”Sam的承诺在词句中沉重地回响。“ _任何事_ ，Dean，你真的到现在都没有看出来吗？”

“我觉着我开始有点概念了，”Dean说着，然后把Sam拉下来拽进一个吻。

\- — - — fin — - — -


End file.
